This isn't me
by Flying Pichu
Summary: After an incident with Goombario Goombella changes her attitude. Will this new Goombella stay?
1. A bad impression

This isn't me 

Chapter 1

A Bad Impression

Goombella was on a trip to the Mushroom kingdom and was passing by Goomba Village. As she was passing Goombario was playing with his sister Goombaria and saw her pass. " Hey!" Goombario yelled." Are you Goombella?" Goombella heard him calling her and yelled," Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" " I'm Goombario.," said Goombario. " I used to travel with Mario just like you!"

" Oh yeah I have heard of you." said Goombella." Glad to meet you!" " Um, do you want to come over?" asked Goombario. " Sure I needed some rest." said Goombella. Goombella went over to Goombario's house and sat down at the table. Goombaria was about to go inside with her when Goombario came up and told her not to come in yet. Goombario went into the house with Goombella and locked the door. " Hey why did you lock the door?" asked Goombella curiously. " Uh, I didn't lock the door you h-hearing things yeah that's it." Said Goombario nervously. " Okay ", said Goombella. " Um Goombella?" asked Goombario. " Yeah what is it?" asked Goombella. " I've been wanting to meet me for a very long time." Said Goombario, " and I wanted to ask you something." " Okay ask me." Said Goombella. " Okay, would you go out with me?" asked Goombario. " What you barely know me!" said Goombella surprised. " I don't need to know you that much to know that you are the most beautiful Goomba in the world." Said Goombario, " your spunky attitude, your beautiful hair, your gorgeous hair, and your spectacular smile." " Goombario you are a very nice Goomba but I need to know you before I do something I will regret."Said Goombella.Goombario lunged at Goombellla and pinned her on the floor. " Come on Goombella no one is home." Said Goombario with a smirk. Goombella managed to break free of Goombario and ran to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. " There is know way out Goombella," said Goombario. He lunged at Goombella again but this time He tried to kiss her but she dodged. " Come on be nice." Goombario said playfully. He lunged again and kissed her on the cheek. Goombella was furious. " If I had hands I would slap but since I don't I'll do the next best thing." Said Goombella. She gave Goombario a sharp bonk on the head knocking him out. " Take that you jerk!" yelled  
Goombella. " When she noticed he was knocked out she went in the room where the balcony was and jumped off it. As Goombella ran away she mumbled, " What a jerk."


	2. WHAT KIND OF DATE IS THIS ?

Chapter 2

**WHAT KIND OF DATE IS THIS ?**

" I really thought Gombario was a nice guy." Said Goombella. After the incident Goombella went to go see Vivian in Twilight Town.

"Don't worry about it." Said Vivian." He really likes you, maybe you should give him a second chance and go out on a date with him."

" Hmmmm, I do kind of like him." Mumbled Goombella. "That's a good idea." Goombella left Vivian and went to the shop in Twilight town.

" Do you sell needles in this store?" asked Goombella with a smirk.

"What ?" yelled the shopkeeper. " W-why do you think I would sell needles here !

"You know you have some don't make me tell everyone why you have needles."said Goombella.

"Fine!" Said the shopkeeper. He opened the storage room and told Goombella to go inside.

Goombella went inside and saw what she was looking for. She picked up the needle and a couple of chains and bought them.

"Hey do you have that stuff you put in needles to make people numb?" asked Goombella.

"Yeah, why." Asked the shopkeeper. Goombella took the liquid away from the shopkeeper.

" I have my reasons." Said Goombella with a snicker. She left the shop and went back to Vivian.

"Vivian I have decided to go on a date with Goombario." Said Goombella.

" That's great, but do you need all this stuff ? asked Vivian.

"Don't worry I will tell you all about it later." Said Goombella. She left Twilight Town and headed to Goomba Village. When she got there she went to Goombario's house and opened the door.

" Hi Goombario" said Goombella. He looked up and saw thatshe was standing in the doorway.

" Hi Goombella." Said Goombario. " Sorry about yesterday I was acting like a jerk."

" That's okay, I thought it was kind of fun." Said Goombella.

" What ?" aksed Goombario. Goombella shook off her hat and untangled her ponytail.

" We ar going on a little date." Said Goombella smiling. Goombario stared at her with surprise.

" Really, where are we going ?" asked Goombario. Goombella went up to him.

"You will see." Goombella said. She went closer up to him and licked him on the face.

"What the heck are you doing!" yelled Goombario. Goombella looked at him and smiled she head bonked him and knocked him out.

_Some Unknown Dungeon on the middle of no where_

" Where am I ?" asked Goombario. " and why the heck am I upside down ?"

" So I can see you of course." Said Goombella . Goombario saw Goombella walk out of the damp darkness.

" What are you going to do to me?" asked Goombario. He tried to run away but he couldn't move.

" Don't even try to get out you are chained to a wall." Said Goombella. She pulled out the needle and smiled.

" Hey, What are you doing with that needle ?" asked Goombario nervously.

" You will see." Said Goombella. She stuck the needle into his foot.

" What'd you do that for I hope you that is painful." Yelled Goombario. After he said that he started to feel numb and he felt very weird.

"Duh, are you mommy?" asked Goombario. Goombella smirked at Goombario.

" I could be Goombario, I could be." Said Goombella


	3. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 3 

A Rude Awakening

Back at Goombario's house Goombario was unconscious in his bed. Kooper came into his house with a surprised expression on his face.

" Goombario are you okay?" asked Kooper . Goombario heard his friend's voice and slowly opened his eyes.

" Kooper is that you ?" asked Goombario, " what are you doing here?"

" I was just coming over to say hello when I saw Goombella coming out of your house with a smirk on her face." Said Kooper." I asked her what she was doing and she told me….. well you should know."

" What did she do to me?" Goombario asked anxiously.

"She did something." Said Kooper. Goombario got out of the bed with a scared expression on his face.

"You better tell me what that crazy lady did to me or I will headbonk you so hard….." threatened Goombario.

" Okay, okay I'll tell you." Kooper said shooken up from the threat. Kooper leaned over and whispered in Goombario's ear .

" SHE DID WHAT ?" yelled Goombario. Just as Goombario his head off Goombella busted through the door.

" I'm baaack." She said with a grin on her face. Goombella had on a black suit with black shoes on and had black lipstick and purple eyeshadow on.

" Oh my gosh you're a hoe!" yelled Kooper. Goombella took a whip from behind her back and hit Kooper with it.

" Shut up you moron." Yelled Goombella. While Goombella was yelling at Kooper Goombario was inching his way to the door. Goombella saw him at the corner of her eye and started to run after Goombario with the whip.

" Get away from you psychopath!" yelled Goombario. He through a Goomnut at her but she hit with her whip. She whipped her whip and wrapped him up.

" Why me, why me?" yelled Goombario, " Kooper please help me." Kooper was running around goombario's house yelling and screaming about the scar Goombella left on his eye from hitting him with her whip.

" My eye, my eye!" cried Kooper. Goombella started dragging Goombario out of Goomba Village.

" We have some unfinished business ." Gombella said. As Goombella walked away with Goombario Vivian came into the village.She saw Goombaria playing with her doll and went up to her.

" Hi, your name is Goombaria right ?"asked Vivian, " have you seen Goombella around here she said she was coming here."

" You just missed her she was dragging Goombario on a rope I think there going to play a game or something."

" Oh okay I guess I'll just stay here until she comes back." Said Vivian .

Vivian heard someone screaming in Goombario's house and got up to see what it was. She saw Kooper running around the house still whining about his eye.

" Are you okay?" asked Vivian. Kooper didn't respond and went on with his whining. Vivian got mad at him for ignoring her and did a Fiery Jinx on him.

" What did you do that for!" yelled Kooper. Vivian went up to him and saw that there was a scar on his eye.

" What happened to your eye." Asked Vivian totally changing the subject.

" Answer my question!" asked Kooper. Vivian got up and got a damp cloth and put it over Kooper's scarred eye.

" That should take care of your pain," said Vivian. Kopper stared at her with surprise.

" Thanks, that feels much better." Said Kooper ." Is your name Vivian?"

" Yes that's me." Said Vivian

" Your friend has gone mad." Said Kooper. Vivian looked at him with confusion.

" What do you mean she has gone mad." Asked Vivian.

" She just left to rape Goombario." Said Kooper

" Are you serious ?" said Vivian ," I have to stop her ." Vivian left Goomba Village to find Goombella .

_Authoress Notes_

_Sorry for taking so long with this chapter my stupid computer was broken. I hope you like d this chapter, R&R pleeease!_


	4. Forgiveness

Authoress Notes

_Hi everyone long time no see. This is the fourth chapter of This isn't me. Anyway, I don't own any characters in this story (but someday I will find a legal document that will let me own them). It's kind of short but I hope you like it!_

_Chapter 4_ Forgiveness 

" Goombella what were you thinking!"Vivian cried. After the incident with Goombario Vivian took Goombella to Twilight Trail to try to talk some sense into her. Goombella was silent for a minute, but then she looked at Vivian through the corner of her eye and smirked.

" I didn't do any thing wrong!" Goombella huffed. Vivian frowned and sighed.

" Goombella what happened to you? Just the other day you were furious at Goombario now you're trying to rape him!" Vivian yelled.

" You were the one who said go out with him." Goombella grumbled. " I just added a twist." Vivian balled up her fist and turned away from Goombella.

" You've totally changed." Vivian said quietly. Her hat slightly tilted as tears ran down her face. Goombella looked at Vivian and frowned sadly.

" Vivian why are you getting so dramatic." Goombella asked." It's not that big of a deal, why do you care?"

" Because…" Vivian said quietly." You're my friend and I am trying to prevent something bad from happening." Vivian started crying harder. She turned toward Goombella with tears in her eyes.

" But, if you are going to act this way then be my guest!" Vivian yelled. Vivian silently slipped into the shadows leaving Goombella alone on the trail. Goombella stood their sadly looking at the spot where Vivian was standing

" Maybe I should stop doing this." She thought." This isn't the way I am at all. She decided to tell Goombario she was sorry. As she walked down the trail she looked into the sky and noticed the moon. It glowed elegantly in the twilit sky.

" I never noticed how beautiful this place is." Goombella thoughtnto herself. " Maybe after I apologize to Goombario I'll take him here."

When Goombella reached Rougueport she decided to go to the inn and rest. She entered the inn and to her surprise she saw Ms. Mowz at the bar eating a mouse cake.

" Long time no see Ms. Mowz." Goombella greeted as she sat beside Ms. Mowz at the bar.

"Well hello there Goombella what brings you here?" Ms. Mowz asked slyly. Goombella asked Podley to give her a fruit parfait.

" I'm taking a ship to Toad Town." Goombella replied as she paid Podley. He gave her the fruit parfait and she took a bite.

" Oh really, Why are you going there?" Ms. Mowz questioned. Goombella stopped eating and looked at Ms. Mowz sadly.

" I have to apologize to someone…" Goombella uttered. Ms. Mowz's eyes glistened curiously.

" Would this person be a certain Goomba?" Ms. Mowz asked .

" Yes, he is a Goomba." Said Goombella not surprised at the fact that she knows about the incident..

" I know what you are going through and al I have to say is that you are doing the right thing." Ms. Mowz replied. " Keep asking him if he would forgive you, never stop. Goombella did not like Ms. Mowz all that much but she always takes her advice, so she slowly nodded.

" Well I must go but I'm sure that I will see you soon." Ms. Mowz said as she left the inn. Goombella told her goodbye and finished her fruit parfait. She opened the door and saw Kooper walking in front of her.

" Kooper what are you doing here?" Goombella asked. Kooper heard Goombella's voice and stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned to Goombella and stared at her nervously.

"You better stay away from me!" Kooper yelled backing away. Goombella looked at Kooper and noticed the welp she left on his nose she smiled deviously.

" What's wrong Kooper?" Goombella asked. " Are you afraid of me?"

" N-No o-of course n-not." Kooper stammered. " Why w-would I be afraid of y-you?" Goombella moved closer to Kooper. Kooper started to sweat.

" Oh I just thought when I hit you with my whip you would be afraid of me." Goombella replied slowly pulling out her whip.

" W-what are you going to do with that?" Kooper asked.

" Do you really want to know?" Goombella asked mischievously. Kooper inched away from Goombella.

" Y-yes." Kooper squeaked. Goombella lifted the whip up, Kooper put his hands in front of his face waiting for Goombella to smack him with the whip. Instead of feeling pain Kooper heard a small thud. He lifted his hands from his face and saw that the whip was on the ground. He looked at Goombella confused at her actions.

" You won't have to worry about me hurting you Kooper." Goombella said smiling." I'm going to Goomba Village to apologize to Goombario."

"…Really?" Kooper asked. " Then why did you scare me like that?"

" I just like scaring the shell off of you." Goombella snickered.

" Sorry… about the other day." Goombella apologized. " I was kind of out there."

" Oh that's okay the welp isn't that big." Kooper said smiling.

" Good… oh yeah, what are you doing here anyway?" Goombella asked.

" I came here to see if I could find you so I could talk to you about the other day." Kooper said. " But there is no need for that anymore. Goombella told Kooper goodbye and headed for the port.

When she reached the port she asked Cortez to take her to Toad Town. She boarded the ship and told Cortez thank you. She went into the room where the treasure was and sat in Cortez's chair. She became drowsy and drifted off to sleep. When she reached Toad Town she immediately headed toward Goomba Village.. As she was walking down the trail she heard a rustle behind her. She turned around quickly but saw no one.

" What was that?" Goombella whispered nervously. Goombella started walking again but heard another rustle.

" Okay who ever is out there come out now." Goombella yelled. Goombella heard the rustle again but it was closer. She turned around and threw her tattle log at the bush.

" Ouch!" a familiar voice cried. Goombella stared at the bush and Goombario stumbled out of the bushes.

" Goombario!" Goombella shouted picking up her tattle log. " What are you doing here?" Goombario heard Goombella and flinched in fear.

" You stay away from me!" Goombario yelled jumping up. " I should be asking you that question."

" Were you following me?" Goombella said snickering." She walked up to Goombario and smiled kindly. Goombario moved an inch away form her and frowned uncomfortably.

" No, of course not!" Goombario shouted blushing.

" What's wrong Goombario?" Goombella asked.

" What do you mean what's wrong?" Goombario asked surprised. " You tried to seduce me!"

" That's why I came here." Said Goombella said sadly." To apologize."

" How can I believe you?" Goombario questioned.

" You don't have to believe me just say you forgive me." Goombella pleaded.

Goombario backed further away from Goombella and frowned. He wanted to believe Goombella but he just couldn't do it.

" I-It's not that easy Goombella." Goombario said sadly.

" Goombario…." Goombella said close to tears. "…Please." Goombella started walking toward Goombario again.

" I'm…sorry." Goombario said. Goombella stopped and stared at Goombario, tears streamed down her face. Goombario heard Goombella's sobs and cringed.

" Goombella…. don't cry.. please.." Goombario hesitantly replied. Goombella heard Goombario's reply and cried harder. Goombario winced at the continuation of Goombella's sobs. He was at the verge of crying himself. He turned to Goombella and ran toward her. He moved closer to Goombella and nudged the side of her headed ever so gently. Feeling Goombario do this made Goombella nearly fall over in astonishment but she quickly caught herself. She stopped crying and stared at Goombario. Goombario backed away a little and smiled.

" Do you feel better?" Goombario said softly." Don't cry anymore, okay?"

" O-Okay…" Goombella whispered blushing. Goombario rubbed his head against Goombella's and Goombella did the same to Goombario. They sat their on the path cuddling each other under the beautiful moonlight, not knowing a evil force hidden in the darkness was watching them with a sinister plan.

Goombella walked with Goombario to his village. When they reached Goomba Village they said their farewells.

" So does this mean you forgive me?" Goombella asked curiously. Goombario stared at Goombella looking uncertain at first. But then a small grin formed on his face.

" Yes, Goombella…" Goombario whispered. " I forgive you."

" I'm glad." Goombella replied. After Goombario went into his house Goombella started back on the trail. She suddenly stopped. Se felt something big coming toward her.

" Who's there?" she asked.

There was total silence, all you could hear was the wind blowing rustling the leaves . Hearing the wind soothed Goombella then she shrugged off the feeling and continued down Goomba Trail. She then felt a sharp pain strike her back. She winced in pain. She fell to the ground moaning and gasping for air. She coughed up a few drops of blood. She tried to call for help but no sound came. She struggled to get up but she was pinned to the ground.

" **_There is no reason to struggle_.**" Said an eerie, evil voice. **" _You are mine and there is no escap_e.** Goombella's eyes shot open. She recognized that voice. She wasn't totally conscious and couldn't make it out, but she knew she had heard it before. She started to feel a strong pressure squeezing her stomach, blood ran down her lip.

"Wha-what d-do you want w-ith me?" Goombella managed to say.

" **_I have been watching you from afar and there is a great darkness in your heart that you don't know of."_** Said the voice. " **_You will make a magnificent vessel._**"

That horrible voice echoed through Goombella's mind. She could feel the life slowly being sucked out of her body. She felt the creature enter her body, tediously taking over her. The pain in her back grew enormously. She stifled to gain control but it was a difficult task for the beast was powerful. Goombella saw two large dark purple hands cover her face he eyes widened in fright. Everything slowly became black and the last thing that Goombella heard was the creature's maniacal laughter before she loss consciousness .

_Disclaimer_

_I think that this was my best chapter yet! I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't know how long the next chapter will take but hopefully it will be soon. If you have any ideas for me be sure to put it in your reviews. _

"


	5. The Queen's Vessel

Disclaimer 

_Of course I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

The Queen's Vessel

When the purple miasma slowly lifted it revealed Goombella's motionless body. She wasn't wearing her normal archaeologist outfit but she was wearing an evil purple dress. Her hair was let down in a disheveled manner overshadowing her lavender eyes. She cautiously got up from the pool of blood she was laying in. Her face was not of the light-hearted Goomba she once was but of an evil demon. Her eyes weren't kind and warm but cold and bloodthirsty. She had gone through an evil transformation.

**_" Hmm, this vessel is kind of snug." _**Chuckled the Shadow Queen**_." But it will do just fine." _** She licked some blood off of her lips seductively.

" **_Before I plunge this pathetic world into darkness, I think I will have some fun first_**." The Shadow Queen said licking the remainder of blood off of her lips.

" **_This Goomba's heart yearns to go to a small village near here_**." Proclaimed the Shadow Queen." **_Muh huh huh, I think I will fulfill her wishes."_** The Shadow Queen started toward Goomba Village.

When the Shadow Queen reached Goomba Village Goombario was outside gathering Goomnuts near his house. He saw Goombella walking toward him and he immediately ran toward her. The Shadow Queen smiled evilly.

" Hi, Goombella what are you doing back here?" Goombario asked.

**_" Oh I just wanted to ask you something." Said the Shadow Queen._**

****" Um what's wrong with your voice?" Goombario questioned.

"**_ Ahem,_** sorry I'm catching a cold." Said the Shadow Queen quickly catching herself.

" Why did you change your outfit?" Goombario asked even more confused.

" Oh I just wanted a change of pace." The Shadow Queen lied.

" Goombella, uh… you got something red on your dress." Goombario said a little frightened. The Shadow Queen saw the blood on her dress and smiled kindly.

" Oh that's just ketchup from a hot dog I ate." The Shadow Queen laughed. Surprised at Goombella's changed appearance he slowly backed away.

" Goombario what's wrong?" The Shadow Queen asked.

" Oh… nothing just stretching my legs." Goombario hesitated.

" But you don't have legs." The Shadow Queen chuckled. Goombario blushed in embarrassment.

" Oh yeah…forgot about that." Goombario whispered.

" Goombario… you know I really like you." The Shadow Queen said slyly.

" Re-Really?" Goombario said astonished. The Shadow Queen slowly walked toward Goombario smiling deviously.

"Do you like me back?" Questioned the Shadow Queen.

" Of course I do." Goombario quietly replied. The Shadow Queen pushed Goombario against the Goomnut tree, then she backed away a little.

" Then why are you so nervous?" asked the Shadow Queen. The Shadow Queen moved closer to Goombario who was sweating eminently . She gently kissed Goombario on his cheek and smiled. She then shook her hair from over her enormous purple eyes and batted them. Goombario stared at her in confusion then he slowly fell into a trance.

" Goombario, will you do anything for me?" The Shadow Queen said cuddling up to Goombario her hair brushing against his face. Not completely under the Shadow Queen's spell he slowly shook is head.

" Aw, come on, please? " The Shadow Queen said breathing in Goombario's face. Goombario flinched then nodded his head.

"… Yes I will do anything for you." Goombario sluggishly said hypnotized by the Shadow Queen's eyes. The Shadow Queen slowly bent over to Goombario and kissed him lightly on the cheek again.

" good boy, I need you to get rid of someone for me Goombario, can you do that?" The Shadow Queen said brushing up on Goombario.

" Y-yes who do you want destroyed my queen?" Goombario asked. The Shadow Queen backed away from Goombario and smiled evily.

" Muh huh huh, oh just a certain plumber."

Authoress's Notes You know what, I think I am getting better! Please don't ask why Goombario is gathering Goomnuts in the middle of the night, just use your imagination, okay? ;-- I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter is coming up ( hopefully)! Suggestions for the next chapter are highly recommended! 


End file.
